Gubaba
(also spelled Guvava) is a supporting character from the Macross 7 television series. It is a furball-like alien pet of Mylene Flare Jenius. His origins were revealed in a short in Macross 7 Plus. History Mylene was also distinguished by her pet Gubaba , a Gyarashi from the planet Pukirases V. Gubaba was an intelligent creature whose with thick fur and large eyes. He also had a tail, which he could use to swing and propel himself with short legs. Gubaba was rescued from his predator-laden environment by Maximilian Jenius in 2036, who found him injured and alone while on a mission. Upon returning home, Max gave him to his youngest daughter, Mylene, to care for. Mylene, then five years old, immediately fell in love with Gubaba and helped nurse him back to health. Though Gubaba was initially withdrawn, Mylene always stayed close to him, taking him with her almost everywhere, even to school, and the two soon became good friends. Gubaba grew to become fiercely devoted to his "mistress" and can often be seen perching on her shoulder. He was telepathically linked to her and can seek her out when they were separated, and understand her speech, though he could only communicate in squeaks. In the presence of danger he rears up, his fur developing angry spikes, and he would even leap to attack if provoked. Nine years later (circa 2045), Mylene and Gubaba were almost always together, even during concerts and space battles. Mylene stated that Gubaba was not simply a pet but rather, was a part of herself and she cared for him as much as she does for her human/Zentraedi friends and family. Despite his small size, Gubaba helped to protect Mylene as much as Mylene protects him. e.g. Mylene was kidnapped by infiltration agents of the protodeviln. Gubaba used his telepathic ability to transmit Basara's music to her and she began to sing. Gubaba was then able to lead Basara and Ray to her location . Mylene was invited to dinner by a woman who worked to promote her music. However, the woman secretly drugged Mylene with the intention of sexually molesting her. Gubaba immediately ran off to alert Mylene's friends, Veffidas and Ray, who quickly arrive and smash their way into the room to save Mylene. Ray later states that if it hadn't been for Gubaba, the woman would have likely succeeded in forcing herself on Mylene . Gallery Macross7 Gubaba.jpg|Gubaba. Guvava.jpg|Gubaba initially disliked Mylene, but grew to care for her deeply. Notes & Trivia *Whereas most creatures have voice talents behind them, it is not so in Gubaba's case. In the Macross 7 Plus short "Gubaba's Home Planet" Gubaba's squeaks are credited to an SFX artist named Mitsuru Kageyama from the company Fizz Sound Creation. Other Appearances *In Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture, performing Lion with Basara wearing Fire Live makes red holograms of Gubaba's outline appear on the stage 歌マクロス公式 on Twitter: "【ケイオス広報担当のひとりごと】 バサラさん（衣装/エクスプロージョンロック）でプレイ→�� ミレーヌさん（衣装/ダイナマイトロック）でプレイ→�� さらに、バサラさんはどの衣装でプレイしても後ろに��なグババさんが登場します|ω･`)ｺｿ #歌マクロス #ひとりごとです". References External Links Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Characters